


What a Lovely Surprise

by TheProfoundBlade



Series: Dirty!Denny Stories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Needy Dean, Omega Dean, Oral, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, dirty!denny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProfoundBlade/pseuds/TheProfoundBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Dirty!Denny night on Tumblr. Prompt: "My, my.. What a lovely surprise.."</p><p>Alpha Benny comes home early from work to a surprise from his Omega, Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Lovely Surprise

»My, my.. What a lovely surprise..«

Benny plopped down into the old leather sofa after throwing his heavy blazer onto the chair nearby. He looked up at his beautiful Omega, Dean, who was standing at the edge of the door to the living room - naked. He hadn't registered it at first, but quickly the scent of _needwantneedmate_ filled up the whole room. As Benny was about to get up from his seat again, Dean walked with steady pace over to the couch, lying chest down across his Alpha's legs and looked up, lips rosy-red as though he had been licking and biting at them for a while.

»Alpha,« he whispered, sweating and shivering, eyes blown dark from want. Slick was pooling from him as he whimpered and nudged against his Alpha. Benny scooted down a bit the couch, running a hand through the damp hair of his needy Omega as the other gently brushed across the bare chest placed on his lap.

»Didn't think you'd be this excited for me t'come home early from work darlin'..«

Before Dean could whimper again, Benny locked their lips together gently and held his Omega in place with the strong hand behind his head. Meanwhile, Dean's arm had found rest on his Alpha's groin, gently palming at the hard member beneath the soft cotton slacks. Even though Dean had presented as Omega, he was bossy and not shy of taking control, which Benny had loved from day one. Too many Omega's were simply too submissive and pliant for his taste, preferring his partners having opinions, interests and a life for themselves. 

Dean, his mate, was perfect like that - independent, bossy, eager to learn and active. And even though Dean was quivering, needy, wet and whining between every sloppy kiss, Benny understood that it was what Dean wanted, what he needed. With a possessive growl, Benny let his hand travel over the arch of Dean's back and started kneading on the firm ass, with every grope letting his fingers travel closer to Dean's slick-wet entrance.  
Dean whined and arched against the sensation, breaking from their kisses to move even more and his hand groped wildly at Benny's crotch, seemingly getting more and more desperate for his Alpha's knot.

»Mm my needy lil' Omega.. gonna knot'ya so good..« Benny drawled as he pulled Dean back to kiss, tongues dancing wild and wet together. Dean moaned and pressed his eyes closer shut as Benny gently slid one finger just past the tight muscle, which in returned caused Dean to squirt out another dose of slick, egging Benny on to add another finger shortly after. Dean was moving back against the thick fingers to the best of his ability, open-mouthed whines escaping his plump lips against Benny's. Feeling his slacks turn too tight, Benny released his hand from Dean's hair and quickly sought to open them, which Dean eagerly helped him with.

After some clunky moving around, Benny now sat with his slacks around his ankles and his hard, fat cock laying against his soft, hairy stomach. Dean was still arching onto the fingers and propped his own hands against the thick thigh under him to add more leverage for his pushing. He was moaning loudly and occasionally bit down on Benny's thigh, making his Alpha groan. 

»A-alpha--« Dean whined again, »need m-more, please«  
»I see you sugar, gonna fill you so nice with my fat knot,« Benny moaned back, pumping himself slightly as he worked in a third finger, knuckle deep, in his needy Omega's hole. Sweat and slick was making it easy, and the extreme scents mixing in the air had the hairs on Benny's arm stand. Dean's normal scent always got mixed with French vanilla and peach when he was in heat, the tiniest hints of this starting to swirl in the air mixing with Benny's tart apple and brown sugar scents. It was too sweet sometimes, with their usual scents being strong and masculine, but as soon as they even hinted at mating their scents changed to the sweet. 

Dean moved in with a needy moan, running a flat tongue against the already swelling knot near him. Benny groaned and held his fat cock so his Omega could lap, lick and suck as much as the shaft as he wanted whilst rocking against the thick fingers in him. Benny muttered under his breath as he felt Dean suck on his tight sack, extremely happy with his choice of leaving the office early that day to this lovely surprise. 

»Get up here,« Benny growled possessively, pulling his slick-wet fingers from Dean and smacking the tight ass quick to motivate his Omega to move fast. Whining and eyes completely lust-blown, Dean moved quick to straddle his Alpha and desperately started to kiss and suck at the lips slightly under him. Benny returned the kissing and helped Dean settle, one hand spreading Dean's cheeks and the other guiding his own fat cock to the heat of Dean's entrance. 

Dean sat back as if to speak, but Benny stopped him by helping the Omega sink down, slow and steady. When Dean was fully seated, fat knot already swollen and dangerously close to popping, Benny thrust his hips up slightly whilst holding his Omega in place with his big hands firmly placed on the soft hips over him. Dean threw his head back in ecstasy, every thrust nudging perfectly on his prostate, his own cock leaking and bobbing with every bounce on the lap. Benny groaned, sweating now too, eyes focused on Dean's face, deciding quicker and harder thrusts were in order.

»Ye-yeah fuck!« Dean shouted as Benny picked up the pace radically, hips snapping up hard and quick to send himself and his Omega soaring any second now. He was breathing hard between his own moaning and fingers dug in harder to the skin, surely bruising. Dean leaned forward, supporting his arms on the broad chest under him as he looked down to get eye-contact with his Alpha, moaning loud and lewd.

»Knot me Alpha, come on! Need your knot-fuck-gimme-«  
»Ye wan'my fat knot huh? My n-needy lil' Omega,« Benny drawled, accent thick and heavy, smiling as he kept fucking his Omega nice and hard.  
»Yes! Fuck! Give it, wan-n-need it!«

With a final deep thrust, Benny sunk his knot in, popping it. Dean arched back, trying to move slightly on the fat knot as he came all over his Alpha's stomach with a loud roar, matching Benny's. With his hips rotating gently, Dean started to cool down, thighs starting to shake. Benny moaned a last, deep moan as he pulled Dean close, awkwardly moving them to lie down on the couch, Dean on top and almost boneless. Their scents started to unsweeten, the usual scents of worn leather, black pepper and melted butter mellowing everything. 

Dean whined slightly, trying to get comfortable on top of his Alpha as they were going to be stuck for a while. Benny brushed a tender hand up and down Dean's sweaty back, pushing slightly at the muscles underneath, causing Dean to laugh a little.

»Stop it, you know how sensitive I get..«  
»Mm I sure know sug'.. 's why I do it, after all..«  
»Yer' mean,« Dean mumbled, settling in and cuddling close to his warm Alpha's chest.  
»Mm.. That was a lovely surprise.. What'd I do to deserve that?«

Dean laughed a little again, nuzzling his nose against the thick neck near him and scented a little. He planted a wet kiss to the make-shift claim-mark he kept making on Benny and hummed,

»Just love you Alpha..«  
»Hmm,« Benny hummed back, embracing his Omega tight while smiling a broad, content smile, »love you too Dean..«


End file.
